Otani's Cousin, Azami Otani
by Withered Halo
Summary: After a horrible crash Otani's cousin, Azami has to live with him, will Risa and his relationship in danger or is she simply cheering them on? I Only own Azami, Eisuke, and Ling Komiya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Otani and Risa head home after a long date; they both say their goodbyes and went on home. Otani opens the door to his house but something isn't right. He goes around the house no one's there. He picks up his cellphone and calls his mom, she picks up, "Hello, Atchan?"

"Hey where are you?"

"At the Hospital," she sighed, "Otani its Azami she's been in a car crash."

"Azami my cousin, Azami," he started to shake.

"Yes dear, she has a fatal condition but her mother and father have already passed."

"So where is she going to live?"

"With us, she's going to be in the hospital for a couple days at least."

"Okay I'll see you when you come home," he sighed.

"Um…there's the problem, I need you to stay over at a friend's house or something," she said.

"What you don't trust me?"

"It's not that we will be here for those couple days so we just need you to stay at Nakao's house or maybe Risa's?"

"I'll go to Nakao's and mom can you just-," he began.

"Oh, she's waking up!"

Otani eyes widened then he said, "Put her on the phone mom."

"But dear she can't even talk yet; she may be still traumatized by the crash."

Otani dropped the phone, he couldn't picture his only cousin hurt. He ran to his room and packed his stuff up and then headed out the door. He grabbed his bike and road down to Nakao's house.

He knocked on the door, Nakao came to answer the door, "Hey man, what's up you look pale?"

"Dude, I need to stay over for a couple days, my cous' is in the hospital, after a horrible car accident."

"Oh then come in, you can sit your stuff in my room."

"Thanks, dude."

Three days have gone by and the whole gang decided to go to the beach. As they reached the beach Otani talked about his cousin being in the hospital to Risa, "What that's horrible I'm so sorry Otani."

"It's ok; mom says she's making a miraculous recovery so she'll be home today. So I can't stay here long I have to go see her. I mean it's been seven years since I've seen her."

"Seven years?"

"Yeah, would you like to meet her?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"I'm gonna buy he a present so do you mind helping out with that?"

"No problem, we'll find her the best gift ever."

After Otani and Risa did their shopping, they headed for Otani's house. As Otani opened the door he saw a blood trail leading to the bathroom. He ran followed the trail and saw Azami hunched over and puking blood. Otani closed the door and picked up his cellphone to call his mom, no response. Risa stood there still petrified bye the blood, "Don't just stand there like a dope, do something," He yelled.

"I'm not a doctor, I can't do anything!" She yelled.

They didn't notice but Azami stumbled out of the bathroom and mumbled, "Mom…dad"

Otani turned around and saw her standing up, he walked over to her and put one of her arms over his shoulder, believe it or not they were the same height. He took her over to the living room and laid her gently on the floor. He stared at the scratches on her neck, "Azami I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised seven years ago," he said as he parted her hair from her face. Azami reached her hand out in a fist, "Here…I saved it for you," she smiled.

He placed his hand under hers and as she opened her fist a small toy samurai fell out of her hand. His eyes widened, "You saved this? I haven't seen this little guy since…like forever."

She nodded her head, "I already called your mom Atchan, she should be here soon," her voice sounded slower than when she was talking before. Risa kneeled down beside Otani, "Who is this Atchan?"

"Oh, Azami this is Risa Koizumi my girlfriend."

"I'm pleased to meet you-," she started then the front door opened. Otani's mom and sister ran inside. They looked really worried. His mom picked her up and went to put her in his sister's room. As she did that Otani and Risa sat down had had a cup of tea and some rice before going to the karaoke shop. Otani didn't eat, Risa didn't either. They all felt sorry for Azami. She had no parents and wasn't even well enough to speak a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Scars

Otani was worried sick about his cousin that he didn't focus on anything ever since yesterday. Risa was always there to comfort him in any way she knew how, none of them worked. Nakao decided to take him, Risa, Suzuki, Nobu, and Chiharu to the pool again. Risa and others said they would go only if Azami could go as well. Nakao agreed to the terms and allowed her to tag along. Otani was uneasy about letting her come, with her scars and all, but she also agreed to go.

As Risa, Nobu, and Chiharu met up at the pool the decided to wait on the guys and Azami. Nakao and Suzuki showed up first, but there was no sign of Otani and Azami. Risa started to wonder, "Is he coming?" As she turned to go into the pool everyone noticed there were two people walking towards them. Nobu was the only one to shout, "You're late!"

Risa tuned and saw Otani on his bike with Azami on the back. As they finally reached them Azami was covered with a tee-shirt and a small skirt. They all went inside to have some fun. As Azami took her clothes of that covered the red polka-dot bikini she wore, Risa couldn't help but look at her scars. They covered her from her neck to her ankles. Azami looked at her and smiled, "Risa will you play with me?"

"Um, okay, sure." She smiled as well.

Risa and Azami both went to the pool's edge Azami got in the water first. She shivered and said, "Wow its cold." Risa laughed a little then got in herself; Otani went in next to Azami. Azami looked over at him then swam over and whispered in his ear. He smiled at her then started to splash and swim around. He was laughing and having a great time. Risa smiled and went to play with Otani and Azami.

An hour went by so the gang decided to get out of the pool, but Azami was nowhere to be found. Otani started to worry again, "Where's Azami?"

"She said she wanted a drink so she went to go buy something," informed Risa.

"Okay that's a relief."

Azami came back with a bag full of sodas and waters. She smiled and said, "Hey everyone I bought us all some drinks."

"Wow thanks, Azami." Said Nobu.

Azami handed everyone a drink. Then a boy walked over passed her and looked at her, "Azami?"

Azami turned and then said, "Oh Ling, how nice to see you…"

"What's wrong you don't seem happy to see me?"

"I'm not really."

"Aw, why not."

"You left me there to die in the hospital, Ling!"

Risa stood there in shock; she was starting to get angry at this boy she didn't even know. Otani stepped into the fight, "HE WHAT!"

"Yeah, before I completely passed out I heard him say 'there's no way we can be together now' and then he left."

Risa walked up to Ling and punched him hard, the punch made him fall back into the pool. He reached his head above the water, "What the hell is wrong with you, lady?"

"You literally left her in that hospital saying 'there's no way' you dumbass!" She yelled at him with a bursting rage.

"Risa its okay I can handle him. He's just a low-life ex-boyfriend." Said Azami as she looked at him crossly. She walked up to him and then kicked him back into the pool. As he struggled to rise above the water he saw her leaving the area. He yelled after her, "Azami."

She ignored him and went home with Otani and Risa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets Kept

As Azami and Otani got home that night, around eight, they each took a shower then sat in their room (Otani's room) to chat. They laughed and had a good time until Otani started to talk about what happened at the pool. Azami wasn't saying anything about it, "Azami, you can tell me what happened can't you?"

"I'm not talking about him anymore," she said, "he is the lowest boy I have ever met."

"Yeah, I know but you did start acting pretty weird to him, I mean he is a low-life, but he still loved you. I can tell."

"Oh, no, I am not dealing with those kinds of people, they're disgusting."

"I know, I know but-,"

"But nothing," she interrupted, "He is a low-life, good-for-nothing ex, that I never want to see ever again!"

Azami turned away from Otani and yanked the blankets over her long, brown hair. Otani also turned away, but was still wondering, _how did they act before the crash?_ Then before he fell asleep he heard Azami said, "Goodnight."

_**Azami's FLASHBACK**_

Azami was sitting in on a hill with Ling next to her. They seemed to be having a fun time. They were laughing and talking with each other. They seemed so happy.

The day of the crash Azami's parents were driving her to an Umibozu concert where she was supposed to meet Ling and her friends. They were gonna have so much fun she just knew it. Her parents were arguing again. She put her headphones in to escape the noise. She held Otani's little samurai close and whispered, "I miss you Atchan."

They were heading for the beach, where Umibozu was playing, but her father looked back at Azami yelling, "TAKE THOSE OUT OF YOUR EARS." As she did what she was told she caught a glimpse of a car coming toward them. She screamed!

It was pitch black, the blood of her and her parents was the only thing she could see. She screamed again…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Azami, AZAMI!"

Azami opened her eyes fast and looked in front of her to see Otani holding her by her shoulders. Azami broke down crying and pulled Otani closer to her. She was crying nonstop. Otani was surprised but he looked at her then tightened his grip on her shirt, "It's okay, I'm here."

The next day Risa and Otani went to buy tickets to an Umibozu concert. Azami was tagging along with them. They met up in the park, "Risa, over here." Risa turned and saw Azami and Otani sitting at a bench waiting. She ran over to them, "Hi, Azami, how do you feel?"

"Great," She smiled at her.

Risa smiled back, "So ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go." Otani seemed a little down.

They walked to the old ticket booth. They stood there waiting for their turn. Azami looked down the street and saw Ling talking with her old friends. She looked at Otani, "Atchan, Ling's here!"

Otani looked over, and saw them as well, "Stay here." He said as he walked out of line and went up to Ling. They talked and talked then Azami saw Ling hit him!

She ran over to him, "ATCHAN!"

Risa followed her. She went to Otani's side. Azami stood in front of Ling as he was laughing at Otani. Azami got so angry she said something she would never had said, "YOU MOTHER F***ING BASTARD!"

Ling stopped laughing and stared at her. Then grabbed her throat and then pushed her against a wall. Her old friends begged him to stop, he didn't listen. He took her and thrown her into the road (luckily no cars came). She got up and struggled to stand. Then as Ling walked up to her she kicked him as hard as she could, then as he was down she ran over to Otani, "You ok, Atchan?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Ling got up and ran towards the three but before he could touch them the entire middle school basketball team stood blocking Ling from the three. He told Azami's old friends to come along, they didn't. He got angry and ran off. Everyone laughed except for Azami; "Atchan…There's something I haven't told you…"She grieved

"What would that be?"

"Me and Ling…We weren't really going out because we loved each other…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to marry him when I turned eighteen…that's why me and my parents were fighting during the crash. They arranged it before my thirteenth birthday."

Otani stared at her then pulled her closer, "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Planning

After that huge mess that happened at the ticket booth Otani, Azami, and Risa decide to go to EMO BURGER for lunch. As they were looking for a place to sit they saw Haruka and Seiko sitting in the back. Risa walked over to them and asked them if they could sit down. They agreed, and the three sat down across from them.

Seiko looked at Otani's red cheek, "What happened, Otani senpai?"

"Oh it's nothing just a fight is all."

She jumped, "A fight?"

"It's nothing Seiko; really it was just a misunderstanding with Ling."

"Ling? Isn't that a Chinese name?"

"Yeah, but he's a real creep."

Seiko looked at Azami very curiously, "Who's this Otani senpai?"

Azami sat up straight and introduced herself, "I'm, Azami Otani, I'm Otani's cousin."

"Wow! You have a cousin who is as shrimpy as you, huh?" Laughed Haruka

Otani growled, "You know what, I've had a weird day, I'm going home!"

Azami yelled after him, "Atchan?"

Otani walked out. Azami slumped back in the booth, then Risa punched Haruka, "What?"

Azami stood up and said, "Hey Risa let's have a get together Chiharu and Nobu. Seiko you can come too."

Seiko smiled, "Oh yay! What should I wear?"

"A swim suit, us girls are spending a day at the beach."

Risa stood, "But what about your scars and bruises? Everyone will see them!"

Azami looked down at her arm which was covered in her sweater's sleeve. She clenched her hand into a fist, "I don't care, I want some alone time with some of my friends and no one, no matter what they say or do, will ever stop me!"

She then stormed out of the restaurant. Risa with a heavy heart sat back down and closed her eyes, "Seiko please come, ok."

"Okay."

The next day came and Risa, Chiharu, Nobu, and Seiko all were waiting for Azami at Otani's house. Azami walked out and she was wearing a black cover-up over her swim suit. She smiled, "Let's go."

They reached the beach as Azami sat down on the benches she looked down, Risa came over with some drinks, "Here I bought us some water," she smiled, then she looked at Azami, "What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you all." She sighed, "I was supposed to marry Ling…"

Risa and Seiko gasped. Nobu and Chiharu looked at each other then said, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 17, so I was supposed to marry him on my birthday next month. I can't do it though! I don't want to! But my parents set it up with his and now we have to. Once he finally proposes I won't ever get to see Otani, or any of you, ever again!"

Chiharu walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, "It's okay we'll find a way somehow."

"How he hates all my friends and only pays attention to his friends?"

Risa stood up, "I have a plan! We can kill you!"

"KILL ME?"

"No just fake your death."

"Fake my death?"

"Yes. And I know exactly how."

Risa told them the entire plan. They all agreed Risa stood triumphant, "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Initiate Plan "Brave Maiden"**

Risa, Nobu, and Chiharu stood there waiting for Azami to come to the Karaoke shop. Otani was supposed to bring her; along with part of the basketball team. Risa still wanted Ling to go down for what he did to her and Otani. She knew he had to pay!

Azami, Otani, and a small group of the basketball team showed up. They went inside and sat in Room Thirteen. It was a room that Azami reserved for them. It was huge. They sat down and started their singing session. All of them seemed to be having fun, until the door opened and Ling with two guys standing there in the doorway. Otani growled and stood in front of Azami. Ling walked in and the two boys shut the door. Otani stood his ground firmly. Azami closed her eyes and walked to the front of Ling. Otani was shocked, "W-what are you doing?"

"Doing what must be done, trust me."

Otani grabbed her shoulder, "You know you can't do this alone."

Azami smiled and one tear ran down her cheek, "I know."

Azami's smile went away and she then looked at Ling, "Listen, I know why you beat me up."

Ling chuckled, "Oh yeah, why is that?"

"It's because, you're self-centered and you get everything handed to you; friends, money, even love. I'm just the one thing you can't have so you take that anger out on me."

Ling smacked her as hard as she could and sent her spinning in to the couch. The basketball team tried to interrupt the fight but Nobu and Seiko stood in the way. Ling walked up and lifted Azami up by her shirt. Risa and Chiharu both gasped as he was lifting her up. Ling smiled and then threw her to the wall. She began to cough up blood again. Otani ran to her, "LING YOU'RE SUCH A HUGE-!"

Ling lifted him up before he could finish and threw him on the couch. Azami looked up, "You worthless trash."

Ling growled then punched her in her gut. The blood began to spew out of her. It went all over the floor. Risa ran and grabbed Ling. As he yelled for her to get off the manager ran in and saw Azami. He called the police and they checked her pulse, it was very low. They grabbed her and walked out; the group of concerned teens ran to her side. Risa was the one to call the ambulance; they reached the Karaoke shop five minutes later.

Azami was then carried off, unconscious, Otani and Risa both rode the whole way to the hospital with her. Otani tried calling his mom, but she didn't pick up. Otani grabbed Risa's hand; he looked really worried as he stared at Azami's dangerous state. Otani then looked at Risa, "What did you do?"

Risa jumped, "Um…well you see-."

"It was my fault," Azami whispered.

"Azami?"

"No it's okay Risa; I was the one who burdened you with this, so it was all my fault."

"I was the one who-."

"No Risa, I agreed to this plan and I knew what was going to happen once I did. So I wanted to thank you."

Otani was confused about whatever it was they were talking about. Azami looked over at Otani, "I hope you know At-chan you have the best girlfriend you could ever hope for."

Otani looked at Risa, "I know."

The truck stopped and they reached the hospital. Azami smiled as she saw Otani and Risa jump out of the truck. Then one of the machines started making an alarm. The men rushed in and saw that her heart had stopped, Otani tried to rush inside but one of the men stopped him. The men began to pull out these metal plates and took off her shirt. They placed them on her chest, "Clear" they yelled.

They saw Azami's body jump. The alarm was still going off, they tried it again and the same thing happened. They did it one more time and the alarm stopped, the men checked for a heart beat. It was back and working again. The hurried her out of the truck and into the hospital. Otani and Risa followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mission Accomplished

Otani and Risa sat in the waiting room along with Otani's mom and sister. They all waited for hours then Azami's doctor walked up. They all stood except Risa. She looked up with concern, "Well, Azami is having some respiratory problems," The doctor sighed, "and her lungs had almost collapsed, nice job getting her here when you did."

"Will she be able to leave once she's stable?" Otani's mom asked, her hands feeling sweaty.

"We hope to get her stable first, but yes."

"Oh thank goodness." She was in tears, "Thank you doctor, thank you!"

The doctor nodded and walked back into the hall. Risa looked back down, "Otani..."

Otani sat beside her, "What?" He knew she was tense about something, "Your still worried about her aren't you...Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Risa breathed a sigh, "Well, we were at the beach and so we got talking and she told us about the marriage. She said how she didn't want to go through with it and all...so I made a plan top get Ling back for what he's done."

Otani's hand clenched into a fist, "So you decided to have her DO THAT!"

"Not all of it just the fake her death part."

"But she almost ACTUALLY died doing it!"

"I know, I know, but if it got too out of hand I planned on the basketball team to stop him."

Otani stood staring at Risa, "Koizumi, I appreciate the effort but why at the risk of my only cousin."

Risa looked away, "I...I'm sorry."

Risa stood and hugged Otani. Otani seemed embarrassed but he didn't care for that one moment, he felt like he needed it.

Two weeks have gone by, Azami is finally arriving out of the hospital. Otani and Risa are going to pick her up. They and all the others have planned a welcoming party for her coming home. Risa was the head of this committee.

They reach the hospital and as they come up to her room they hear her laughing. As Otani opens the door a little he peeks inside. There is a boy in there with her. He looks about as tall as Risa, dusty-blonde hair and he's actually making Azami laugh! Otani closes the door back and tells Risa. She wanted to see for herself so she knocks on the door, "Come in." Azami's voice rang through.

As she opens the door, Risa notices the boy right away. She turns to Azami and sees her in tears from laughing too hard. The boy walked over to Azami and whispers something in her ear. She nods and looks at Otani then Risa, "Guys, this is Eisuke. He's a volunteer who actually helped me a lot while I stayed here." She began to smile, "He's also a very funny guy when he wants to be."

"You really like to flatter a guy, huh?" Eisuke laughs.

Azami giggles a little. Eisuke grabs her hand gently and she begins to blush.

Otani's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. _Does she actually like this guy?!_

Azami takes a look at Otani and his astonished face. She pulls her hand away and blushes even harder.


End file.
